Bite Me
by Xxemily-rosexX
Summary: Puck has left Sabrina in the forest over a bet, Sabrinas felling depressed and when she finds a spider on her arm she knows what she wants to do. the story does become happy at the end .. OK this is my first fanfiction so please be nice :


"Stupid Puck leaving me out here". I muttered.

_Flashback _(Daphne is at home sick or something?)

"_Puck, come on I want to go home already"!_

_It was after school and puck was wasting time when he was supposed to be flying me home._

"_Ok, ok calm down Grimm, in case you haven't noticed I'm busy". He said rolling his eyes. "Doing WHAT, you're just standing there"! I yelled. "Exactly" he said stupidly. I stared at him questioning him. "I'm practicing my annoying Grimm's techniques" he replied happily. "GGGGRRRR CAN WE JUST GO" I yelled "Fine geez you didn't need to break my ear drums!" he yelled back. _

_His pink wings burst out of his back and he swooped down and picked me up. It was about a 20 minuet fly to get home and of course Puck –not me- decided to start a fight..._

"_You know you should appreciate me more" he said smugly. "Why the heck would I do that"? I sad annoyed. _

_You see Granny doesn't think it's safe to just hold our hands or arms when flying any more like we used to, so she bribed Puck with extra dessert to make sure he always carried us bridle style. At least when only one of us is with him. The closeness bothers me I will admit it in my head but I like Puck and the way I press up against him when we fly always makes me feel awkward and of course I HAVE to blush. Luckily Puck doesn't seem to mind and he never notices my reaction._

_Anyway back to fighting..._

"_Coz I'm so good at saving you. If I dropped you into the forest you would never survive without me" he said, I swear his ego could blow up the town if it fell into the wrong hands. "Please fairy boy, I could survive and e back for dinner. I said smugly." Oh yea, well let's see". She said with his famous mischievous glint in his eye._

_Suddenly he flew straight down and dropped me in the forest, in a pile of mud. _

"_OI PICK ME UP YOU IDIOT" I Screamed." No you said you could get home yourself I wanna see it" he yelled back laughing. Then he flew off. _

_End of Flashback_

"I had to responded, I couldn't just ignore him, I HAD to give him ideas" I scolded myself. I collapsed AGIAN, but this time I didn't get up, I just rolled over and sighed. "My life sucks, I wish I could just die" I sobbed.

Suddenly I felt something on my skin. I looked up from my tears and saw a spider. It crawled up my arm to sit in front of my face. It had a worried look on its face that confused me, then I realised "your an everafter spider aren't you boy?" the spider nodded, I smiled as I realise something.

"Then can you do me a favour little spider?" another nod "you're a poisonous spider aren't you?" it gave me a confused look but nodded. "Good. Could you bite me little spider, poison me so I can die?" I said sounding tried, sad and desperate. The spider looked shocked and started squeaking something that sounded like "why?".

"My life is terrible. My parents are basically dead, my grandmother doesn't like me, her best friend is a murderer, my sister hasn't talked to me for the past day and, the guy I love hates me and can't even think about thinking about being nice to me!!!!! Please just bite me so I don't have to deal with it anymore." I cried out to the spider I meant every word of it I hated my life no matter the happy moments I have had the I will still be Grimm (pun intended).

The spider was looking at me as I cried. I looked into the spiders eyes and there seemed to be a silent agreement. The spider crawled up my arm to my neck. I closed my eyes ready for the sting.

In a few seconds the spiders weight increased by like ten times, and instead of piercing teeth I felt soft lips pressed against my skin, kissing my neck. I looked up to see soft golden blond hair with leaves in it. He looked up and I saw those beautiful green eyes that I loved. Puck was standing over me staring at me with his arms wrapped around my waist, staring down at me with faint tears threatening to spill over.

"Don't you ever think about that ever again, you can't send your life." He half yelled half whispered at me sadly. "But I told you why I felt like that" I cried.

"First your parents can come back they we just need to find one of their ex's to come and kiss one of them. Second Granny does love you she's just stressed out with the scarlet hand and everything. Third the wolf may have killed into he past but that was the beast not Mr Cains. Daphne doesn't hate you! She's trying to surprise you she has a special thing ready for you to make you happy. "

"What about the last one huh. You hate me but I love you and I don't even know why but I do" I cried. Puck hugged me closer and let me cry on him soaking his shirt. "Sabrina, look at me" he said gentaly. I didn't so he put two fingers under my chin a lifted my head so I was looking into his eyes. "Sabrina I have to tell you. I love you, I have since I met you."

I teared up again and smiled a big smile. He smiled back at me and leaned down. I leaned up feeling his warm breath on my lips. Our lips touched gently in a nervous way, but as we became more comfortable against each other's lips the kiss became hungrier, we have wanted to do this for years. When we pulled back to you no BREATH Puck smiled and helped me up. "Let's go home" he said softly. I agreed.

NEXT DAY

I was walking down the hall way and Puck came out of his room and smirked at me. He came up to me and kissed my neck. "Hey sexy" he said smugly, and I felt the smirk he was wearing on his face. I smiled.

"Bite me" I said

"Gladly Grimm"


End file.
